


Never a Dull Moment

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, Halloween, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Justin’s Halloween costume surprises everyone, including himself…





	Never a Dull Moment

Title: Never a Dull Moment…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 798  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s Halloween costume surprises everyone, including himself…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Never a Dull Moment**

Justin had their costumes all planned for the Halloween bash at Babylon tonight, and Brian assured him that Michael agreed to meet them there at eleven. So after dinner, the two of them decided to have a little play date before the party tonight. It wasn’t often that they indulged in their kinky side, but when they did Justin went all out. Brian loved to watch him as he slipped into a red and black lacy corset. It excited Brian as Justin ran his hands up his legs, pulling on his fishnet stockings. Looking back over his shoulder, he nodded for Brian to follow. Moments later he felt Brian’s hands running down his torso, wandering towards his growing erection. He felt Brian’s tongue tickling his neck as he licked towards his left ear, making his body tingle with excitement. Brian scooped him up, and carried him to the bed.

They stared into one another’s eyes as the anticipation grew within them. This was one kink that Brian never thought would excite him, but when he came home early from work one night, he caught Justin primping in the mirror. He was fascinated by his partner’s sensuality. His desire unexpectedly took over, leading to one of the most electrifying encounters they had ever experienced. Just thinking about it could make him come, and now here Justin was all laid out before him once again. He let his animal instincts take over as he devoured Justin’s tinted lips. Pulling Justin’s silky legs up over his shoulders he quickly slipped off his platform heels, letting them fall to the floor with a loud clunk. 

Soon his hands slid up under the silky garment, as Justin’s breathing hitched. He ran his hands through Brian’s auburn locks, while thrusting his hips upwards, beckoning Brian for more. Their cocks leak pre-cum leaving the satin trim moist. Brian reaches for the lube, ready to squirt the slippery substance across Justin’s pucker when they hear the loft door being pulled open. Brian’s emotions go from intense desire, to extreme annoyance and frustration. Bolting up, he grabs a towel, slipping it around his waist.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Michael?”

“I thought we could get stoned before we went to Babylon.”

Ben looks embarrassed by their interloping, while Michael’s oblivious to the uncomfortable situation, or just doesn’t care.

“I’m so sorry, Brian. Michael said you were expecting us.”

“I said we’d meet you there!”

“What’s the big deal where we meet?”

“Because I wasn’t planning on your little visit. I’m busy!”

“Oops! What? Did we catch you fucking some trick?”

Brian’s becoming furious. Michael knows that he rarely tricks anymore, and he never bring anyone to his and Justin’s home.

“No, Michael!” I was fucking my partner in our home, behind a locked door! Now scamper along to Babylon, and we’ll see you there later.”

“God! What’s your problem? I just wanted to get high. I’m sure Justin doesn’t mind.”

Ben starts to pull a complaining Michael towards the door, but he slips from his grasp and sticks his head in the bedroom.

“Oh my God! That’s your costume for the party? What’s Brian going to be? Your pimp?”

~~~

Justin stands, waiting on the stairs leading up to the platform overlooking the dance floor, while Brian quickly checks the sales projections for the busy Halloween weekend. He loved the way his outfit looked at home when they were playing. But this wasn’t the costume he had planned for tonight’s Halloween bash. He was starting to feel self-conscious, as well as being hit on by everyone in the vicinity, or ogled by everyone else. 

Brian had thought it would be fun to have Justin dress up in drag, and he planned on wearing the stilettoes and fishnet stockings, but not the bustier. He had a short sequined dress that fit him perfectly all picked out, but Michael ruined that. There was no way he was going to let Michael realize he and Brian enjoyed a kinky side to their relationship. Of course Brian looked hot in his outfit. He was basically wearing his normal street clothes, well almost. Brian simply wore a black silk shirt, and tight leather pants, topped with a black trench coat from Prada’s new Fall collection. The only thing out of character was the large brimmed hat, and massive gold chains around his neck. Justin had pulled them out of nowhere, insisting that Brian had to wear them, if he had to wear his lingerie.

Emmett squealed and rushed up to him when he spotted him from across the bar. 

“Oh my God, Baby! You and Brian both look hot! Did you even have to shop for your outfits or did you just pull something out of the closet for tonight?”

The End


End file.
